The story of a girl
by WeeabooGirl
Summary: This is a story of a girl who used to be the happiest and carefree child. But of course, nothing lasts forever, everything changes.


Born in a messed up family tree was a girl. She was a mixture of two main races, Filipino and Chinese. Unlike most kids, she was born in her home with the help of her aunt, who was also the midwife. She was born with dark skin and a flat nose, but thankfully her mother fixed that. As the baby grew older, her skin was lighter, free of blemishes except for her birthmark; four little dots on her left hand, close to her thumb. Her nose wasn't flat anymore, it was normal.

She grew up to be a cheerful girl. No problems at all. She even learned how to drive at the age of 3 because of her father. She grew an easy life. She faced her days and troubles with a smile, but she had a few flaws and one main one: She was sensitive. She may have gone through a lot of things like her first time moving out of her home, or when she got scratched by a cat, but this was one thing she couldn't help.

As soon as she entered grade school, she got teased and she quickly cried. She never experienced those before when she was in her old house. Eventually she got more violent and violent when she cries. She grew up, not a single bad word coming out of her mouth on purpose. That was until she was in 6th grade. She had enough. She cried as loud as she could. The friends that she thought she had had betrayed her, one of them steals stuff from her. Three of them were two-faced. She cussed her heart out. She talked back. She wrote the cuss words on a piece of paper. She didn't care when she got snitched on. She just continued to cry in front of the teacher.

The cheerful girl now only puts a fake smile, she was sensitive for a reason. She remained the crybaby she was. She met a new friend, but she was two-faced as well. When she thought she was her best-friend, she got betrayed again. They got into a fight. She lied when she said "Sorry, I was wrong. You were right." She waited until something happened to her. It worked, her patience was worth it. Her ex-best friend got a boyfriend. She smiled evilly to herself and told the person that gossips the most about it. When her ex-best friend found out, the first person she asked was her. She just nodded and smiled. Her ex-best friend cried in front of her. She felt happy seeing that. Ever since they never spoke to each other. They ignored each other on purpose.

Now, ever since she was born, her passport was going through all the steps. Unfortunately, it took forever, 10 years to be exact. And when she was about to go to high-school. It was finished. Her parents' thought that it was completely worthless to go to school now that she and her mother were about to leave for the USA. She went to her school and bid farewell to a lot of people. Saying that she was finally going. She was so happy.

She arrived in the USA. Starting a new life was what she thought. But unfortunately, she has created a terrible person. Half way through the school year, she broke her promise of never cussing again. Now she is known by the people that know her well as a girl that cusses a lot and is bipolar.

Only then did she realize that she was bipolar and has depression. Lucky for her, she is good at lying and hiding her true emotions. She faked everything she felt around her family and her friends' families. She was seen as a happy polite girl by older people, but by her closest friends, she was seen as a troubled child.

The cheerful little girl was now replaced by a bipolar depressed teen. She couldn't turn around now. She can't change her past. But what's worse is that she can't see anything good in her future. She would often see hallucinations of herself getting killed by her friends here or by suicide. She would then cut herself with a knife she has hidden in her room, which she shares with her mother.

This has been going on for a year now. She has had enough. She talked back to her mother. She told her she doesn't trust her or care what she did today. Her mother of course just talked normally as if she was talking to herself, meaning she was mad. But now she didn't even care. She just kept talking back. She just kept saying that she doesn't care. This caused her mother to be quiet. This continued on and on.

The girl couldn't tell if she was happy or not, but she did know one thing:

 _ **She doesn't care anymore**_

And I, the writer, know one thing.

 _ **I am that girl.**_


End file.
